No Escape
by sentinel10
Summary: Had he not been a love sick puppy for so long the wolf inside her would have claimed him for herself a long time ago. There was a reason she was made and she was going to find out just how important she was. LEMON. Leah


**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight and lyrics to the song belongs to the 'Eagles'**

* * *

This story is part of the little series I have started, known as 'The No Series'. All Lemon One-shots with the word 'No' in the title.

This is the sixth installment; they have no relevance to each other, so it will not be like sequels or anything. Just good ol lemony moments.

Note: Time to embrace your inner wolf…

* * *

**~NO ESCAPE~**

'_...There was about him a suggestion of lurking ferocity, as though the Wild still lingered in him and the wolf in him merely slept'_

_-Jack London_

* * *

_One of these nights  
One of these crazy old nights _

_We're gonna find out_  
_Pretty mama_  
_What turns on your lights_

* * *

Leah gritted her teeth as she pulled herself higher and higher up on to the metal bar, braced tightly in the frame of her en-suite bathroom she shared with her brother. Her knees where clamped shut and folded over bent slightly backwards as she hoisted her chin up over the metal pole before watching her arms relax as she released her weight slowly.

Leah didn't need to work out. No. It had nothing to do with working out. She needed to be stronger. Strong enough to take on the fucking bloodsuckers that where roaming around LaPush and Forks, threatening the innocent people not only of her tribe but of both the towns. She hated that Jacob 'oh-look-I-am-so-romatic-i'll-save-the-she-wolf-to-show-how-much-of-a-hero-I-am-to-my-leech-loving-angel' Black had saved her from the fucking vampire in the clearing a year ago. Stupid fucking men and their constant need to show there better than everyone else. Especially women.

During her internal rant Leah didn't notice Seth open the opposite double entry bathroom room. Seth leaned against the doorframe highly amused at the sight of his sister sweating, gritting her teeth and counting under her breathe. She was crazier, than crazy. He still didn't understand why she was making such a big deal about having to be stronger. Did it really matter? He was always going to be there to protect her so why bother. If not him a whole pack of brothers would be there.

"Lee... don't you think this has gone on long enough?" Seth said trying to hold back a chuckle.

Leah just glared at her brother and kept up her routine of pull ups in the frame of the door. "213...214...215..."

Seth rolled his eyes, shut the toilet lid and plonked down on it, resting his elbows on his knees and his chin in his hands. "Boring" He muttered as he watched her rise and fall from the bar for a few minutes. "Boring" He said a little louder, catching another glare from his sister as she kept up her pace.

"235... 236... 237..." Leah said trying to ignore the fidgeting shape-shifter on the porcelain seat.

"Lee... Leah... Lee..." Seth whined trying to get her attention.

"What" Leah said dangerously through gritted teeth as she slowed her pace, but didn't completely stop.

"Can I ask you something?"

"No" She replied sharply "Don't you have anything... 245... else to do? Like go demolish the fridge or something?"

"Nah, Mum is out shopping now because me and Jake ate it all this morning. So like I said, can I ask you something?" Seth said completely oblivious to the fact Leah's spine was tingling, with the threat to phase, due to his constant... annoyingness. She just wanted him to shut up. She wanted to threaten to rip him a new hole, but no doubt that would back fire, and he would start talking out of that one too. She needed a face cloth, some Vaseline, duct tape and some peanut clusters, to make him shut up. She'd tie him to the chair, stuff the cloth in his flapping mouth-

"Have you noticed something 'off' about Jake?" Seth asked.

"What do you mean? Jakes always off- off with the fucking fairies... 248... 249... and 250!" Leah said letting go of the bar and bounding to the balls of her feet. She shook out her arms a moment trying to relieve the slow ache of her muscles. She studied her arms and noticed that they didn't look any bigger. They didn't even look muscular. Just toned and smooth. She had been at this same routine for over 2 months and there were still no physical signs of her getting stronger, not in her human or wolf form. Leah didn't understand why she couldn't get any stronger than she was. Maybe she was just always going to be the faster, yet weaker wolf. Leah frowned. Again. Stupid Boys.

"Hey that's our Alpha you're talking about" Seth frowned at Leah, clearly showing his allegiance.

"And, what a fucking joke. What kind of an Alpha runs after a whiny-bitch face teen turned vampire?" Leah scolded, then raising her voice to make a high pitched squeaky sound "OH I am Isabitch Swan, don't leave me Jake, let's be besties forever, so I can fuck my ice dick husband and watch your heart break." She took a breath, watching Seth as he cringed. "Jake needs to fucking man up and grow a dam pair. There are a whole lot of other girls out there that wouldn't mind tapping that." Leah said with a smirk.

"That's not really fair Leah, he's been over her for a long time now" Seth said nodding at his own statement.

"Ha! He could have fooled me with those big brown eyes" Leah snapped sarcastically.

Seth raised his eyebrows in horror as his mouth gaped open. "Big Brown eyes? You, you... like him?" He said completely terrified.

Leah froze. What?

"What. Oh nonononono... not me Seth." Leah just about screamed with her hands in the air. "I have just seen the way girls look at him. It must be a bad boy thing... you know like Sandy and Danny from Grease" Leah said moving to the sink, cupping the running water and splashing it over her face.

Seth's face twisted with disgust "Bad Boy? Wait You _do _like him... you sooo like him Leah. And Grease is your favourite movie!" Seth said in a sing song voice which only taunted Leah.

"Who does _my _Beta like?" A husky voice sounded from the doorway near Seth. Leah groaned because she knew that voice. Speak of the devil and he shall appear.

"No one" Leah choked out, giving a quick threatening glance to her brother, who was literally in hysterics.

"Really? I _could _Alpha command you to tell me..." Jake said in an even huskier voice, with a lace of threat marked through his words.

"Yeah and I could kill you and hide your body" Leah said sharply trying not to notice the sound of Jacob's voice. She could feel the bass in his voice, rattle through her own chest, sending a slight buzz straight down to her overheating core.

"Ohh I love it when you talk dirty to me Lee" He cooed at her, giving her a small wink as well.

"Eww Black, that's my sister you're talking about man" Seth whined. He hated being caught in the middle of these two. It was like watching an old married couple fight. An old _dirty _married couple.

"Yeah and if she keeps talking like that, she is going to be 'Alpha Female' one day" Jacob said raking his eyes over Leah's body.

"You wish asshole" Leah scolded, over her shoulder at him.

"I sure do..." Jacob said in a serious tone.

Leah gulped as she grabbed a towel to dry the water and sweat from her body. She ran it over her face, chest and arms making sure to get every drop. She looked up into the mirror and locked eyes with Jake, who was staring at her with a strange look on his face. Leah's eyes widened at the pure lust that radiated through them as he looked over her body, licking his lips intently.

Leah felt as if all the hairs on her body where standing to attention. Her skin felt like it was crawling, so she rolled her neck, still watching his eyes looking back at her in the mirror. Leah could feel her body warm and she couldn't help but bite down on her bottom lip to stop the sound of a small whimper leaving her lips.

She watched as Jacob tilted his head back and flared his nostrils, taking in a large amount of air.

Jacob smelt something sweet and delicious in the air, he couldn't understand what the hell it was but he knew who it was coming from. He took in the lean delicate lines of her neck as it flexed as she moved her head. His eye lids began to feel droopy with lust and he could feel the inexplicable ache to touch her move through his body. He had been feeling like this for days every time he'd enter the Clearwater house. He just wanted to touch any part of her, be with her, watch her laugh, watch her get angry and throw plates at his head. He didn't care, he just wanted to be with her.

Why the fuck did he want to touch Leah? He didn't care why. Hell, he didn't even care if Seth wanted to watch at this point in time. Everything about her, the way she moved, the way she closed her eyes only to open them slowly, the way her chest moved up and down with every breath, it was all turning him on. Leah moved swiftly to the hamper to drop her towel in. She bent down to pick up a pair of shorts that had just been discarded on the floor and Jacob just about lost it.

He knew more than anything that he wanted her, right there and then. On her knees, in the bathroom, panting, grunting and screaming his name all the way to the heights of an orgasm. Her high ass was being cupped by her pathetic denim shorts, that Jacob concluded her could rip apart with his teeth. Her calves and thighs where strong and toned as she stretched. Jacob wanted to dig his fingers into her skin, leave his mark, claim her, become one with her, give her a litter of pups.

Seth could sense something strange was happening. It was like everything was moving in slow motion and everything in the room was getting... sexier? Seth had to put a stop to this horrible show of skin and glances.

"Well then... Jake man, let's get down stairs and order that pizza" Seth said sternly, snapping Jacob and Leah out of their feverish movements.

Jake looked at Seth and nodded, as the young wolf bounded out of the bathroom and down the steps.

Leah went to walk around her Alpha, but froze when his hand clamped down of her wrist and spun her back to him. Her back was pressed up to his chest and she could feel his erection touching her ass gingerly. Leah was just about to protest, until Jake dipped his head. His nose was inches away from her skin as he inhaled her scent from her shoulder to her neck.

"Are you wearing perfume Leah?" Jake asked dipping his head lower so only his nose touched her soft skin.

"No-o-o" Leah stuttered out, instinctively pushing her ass into the front of his cargos. Jacob let out a growl as his hands moved to her hips, gently moving his fingertips from the material to the flushed heated skin.

"You smell sexy..." Jake whispered as she rocked her hips back into his throbbing erection. "Mmmm... you smell... delicious" he groaned as he buried his nose in her hair to get to the back of her neck. The soft curtain of pitch black hair tickled his face, as he pressed his face, so he was engulfed by her smell.

"You don't smell too bad either Alpha" She said, reaching her arms up and back to stretch and grip his hair, holding his face close to her neck. As her body arched up, she could feel Jacob's rough hands move under her shirt and up her toned stomach. His hands where fire, as he reached up and cupped her breast.

Leah let out a small breathy moan, as his hand cupped her and her breast filled his palms. He moved his fingers over her taught nipple, teasing it till it hardened.

"I knew going commando would come in handy someday" She whispered as she arched her back some more and turned to look him.

Jacob could help but capture those plump full lips with his own. Her taste was like a peppermint sex drop. Sweet and minty, but slowly making his taste buds rise to want more.

There was nothing sweet about the kiss. As soon as their lips touched, their mouths immediately parted and their tongues whipped against each other, tasting every corner of each other's mouth.

With one hand cupping her full breast, Jacob slid the other back down her smooth stomach to the front of her pelvis bone. He could hear Leah heart beat pick up considerably and he could almost _taste _the small whimper she let out in his mouth. Jakes hand stilled on her panty line, as she rocked her hips, eager for him to go further.

Jacob slowly eased his fingers down the front of her denim shorts, making his erection throb into her ass. The soft hairs were welcoming his large fingers as he brushed up against her pussy. He ran his finger down her slit and back up, only to tease her. Leah moaned into his mouth as they continued to kiss, her arms still pulling his mouth down to hers, her ass still grinding against his cut-offs.

Both groaned when they heard the front door open. "Leah! Seth! Come and help me with these groceries" Sue called from the front door.

Jacob quickly slipped his hand away from her and the untangled themselves from each other. Leah stood in front of the mirror half sitting on the sink, staring at Jacob. Had she really just kissed him like that and let him grope the shit out of her? Yes. Leah frowned at the thought of what they might have down if her mother hadn't come home at that exact time. Would she be getting fucked, nice, long and hard by her Alpha or would they have realised it was wrong and stopped anyway. Leah smirked internally. There was no way in hell she would have stopped, but she did wonder if he would have.

Jacob walked over leaning his palms against the glass mirror on the wall, boxing her in, keeping her sitting on the ceramic basin.

"Leah" He said sternly as he watched her eyes close. "This. isn't. over. I _will _be coming back later for you, so you better be ready for me" He rumbled as he stroked her bare thigh.

"Who said you were welcome back?" Leah said smugly.

Jacob just smiled and leaned in, making Leah's heart beat almost go through the roof. Her body was warming as his neared, so she leaned in. Jacob dipped to kiss her neck and chuckled.

"Yeah... I though so" He said kissing her several times before moving away again.

Leah looked out the bathroom window and crossed her arms over her chest, unsure of how to answer further. Should she really do this with Jacob, her Alpha? She couldn't deny that he was hot as fuck, and that he was kind sweet, smelled incredible and kissed like a fucking hurricane.

Jake could feel her hesitation, so he lifted her chin and placed a small kiss at the corner of her mouth. "Gone shy have we?" He asked in an amused tone, trying to hide his fear that she didn't want to continue there tyraid.

Leah pushed against his chest and bit back a laugh. "Shy? I don't know the meaning of the word" She grinned. Leah knew that being a shape-shifter wasn't exactly something you leave your day job for. Not only did she constantly flip her lid and have to phase back with no clothes, but she had to do it in front of a bunch of erection prone, stupid ass, guys. After a while Leah got tired of hiding it, so she just phased back in front of the group and dressed in front of them. Sam was extremely displeased about the whole situation but she couldn't give a fucking rats ass what Sam wanted. She'd told him so, which lead to him telling her she was irresponsible and reckless and acting like a cheap-. Leah didn't hear the rest because in front of the whole pack she ended up punching Sam Uley right in the face.

"There's my girl" Jake whispered kissing her knuckles, before backing out of the bathroom to help Mrs Clearwater with brining the shopping in.

* * *

_The full moon is calling_  
_The fever is high_  
_And the wicked wind whispers_  
_And moans_

* * *

Jacob glanced over at Leah nestled against her brothers shoulder watching Seth's favourite show. Seth had somehow been an exception to the rule. Nobody should be happy that much, it was just so unnerving. Seth was a good kid though. He kept his grades good, kept himself out of trouble and genuinely cared about everyone. Though with Leah nestled so closely to him, Jacob felt a pang of jealousy and anger. He felt like his body wanted to leap across the room and snatch her up away from the young wolf. Why couldn't she have sat next to him and cuddled up to his warmth? Why couldn't she have her body only millimetres from his. He was Alpha not Seth. The female should be with him.

"Leah let's go!" Jacob said pushing himself out of the comfortable recliner and striding over to her.

"Where to?" Leah asked with a puzzled look.

"Were patrolling" Jake said sternly pulling Leah to her feet by her wrist.

Seth looked on as he watched Jacob snatch his sister from the couch. Something was happening and he didn't like it one bit. Why was Jacob being so rough with his sister?

"Calm down Jake. I'll patrol its cool" Seth said getting to his feet.

"NO!" Jake yelled making Seth cringe and sit back down. "You stay here Seth, with it being a school night and all you need your rest" Jacob said firmly pulling Leah closer to his chest.

"What the fuck Black… Seth just volunteered to take my shift. What if I don't want to patrol" Leah spat. Just because she wanted to tear Jacobs clothes off and have her way with him didn't mean she wanted to give up a get-out-of-patrolling-free-card.

"Were patrolling and that is final" Jake said narrowing his eyes at her.

"Jake I think you should-"

"Shut up Seth. And stay here until I say move" Jacob Alpha commanded him, making his legs freeze and he remained seated.

"Leah after you" Jacob said sweetly.

"Whatever ass hat. Move!" Leah said shoving him away and walking outside to phase after farewelling her mother. "Oh and by the way, if you ever Alpha command my baby brother around again, I will have your balls in such a tight vice, your voice will be several octaves higher"

Jacob rolled his eyes "Yeah yeah just phase!"

Jacob watched as Leah slowly pulled off each piece of clothing, revealing more and more to him.

_'Delicious'_ He thought as he watched her discard her clothes to the side, while phasing and taking off into the wooded area, as a large grey wolf.

Jacob smiled before he phased still dressed and took off after her, leaving only a mess of torn clothing behind him.

* * *

Leah came to a small clearing and smelled the dirt. It smelt fresh and turned from the last couple of days with constant rain. She had been running for 10 minutes, trying to tap into Jacob's mind but all she could see where colours and shapes, kind of like being on a trip. Maybe Jacob was on drugs, causing him to suddenly crack on to her? or maybe he just wanted a good fuck since he could get any from his precious princess Bella bitched faced Cullen or Swan or whatever the fuck she called herself now. Either way she was sure she wouldn't enjoy taking his virtue.

Leah laid down on the cool dirt and waited for his royal heiness. She could smell him nearing and she couldn't stop the excitement coarsing through her blood. Leah glanced up from her paws and noticed that the moon was high in the sky. It was full and shining its eerie light down through the trees, making the forest feel like something out of a bad horror movie.

_Scared Lee?_ Jake snorted as he slowed his pace to a jog, slowly coming to the clearing.

_Ha! You wish... _Leah scoffed back.

_By the way, I am NOT in love with Bella _Jake said sternly inching choser to the she-wolf.

_Really could have fooled me _Leah spat, as she stood, growling at him.

_Why are you growling at me?_ Jacob asked watching her move back and forth across a small area of dirt.

_I dont know, I just am... By the way, if you think you can just fuck me and then run off and tell your little friends, you have another thing coming _Leah said glanccing over at him every now and then to guage any kind of response.

_But that is the whole point of hooking up. Letting the boys know how it went _Jake said grinning at her, letting his teeth show in a goofy wolf grin.

_Yeah well tell the 'boys' to mind there own fucking business _Leah growled.

Jacob let out another wolfy grin as he edged towards her bumping into her side and rubbing his head under the scruff of her neck.

_So you _do_ wanna do me?_ Jacob asked in a soft voice letting it run through Leah veins.

_'Do you'? You're so romantic Black…_ Leah chuckled as she took a small nip at his ear, growling softly.

_I knew you were a softie Lee bear, plum lips, sugar tits_ Jacob laughed as he danced around her, chuckling quietly, bowing in front of her and springing up, playfully enticing her to come at him.

_You a dead man Black_ Leah growled as she pounced after him, set on hurting him, because of his stupid attempt at romance. Even Sam had wooed her better than that. Flowers, a movie, dinner and real date. Sam had to wait out for a least a year before he got the goodies.

Jacob froze and growl menacingly at her, his ears pinned back and his furs standing on its ends.

_Did you just compare me with Sam?_ Jake spat inching towards her, making the she-wolf back away from the now angry Alpha.

Before Leah could retaliate Jacob leapt on to her, pinning her to the growl with his huge body, his sharp teeth, so close to her neck she could feel his breath ruffle through her fur.

_I am NOT Sam Leah_ Jacob scolded pinning her further into the soft soil.

_Yeah! And I am not Bella fucking Swan_! Leah screamed as she frantically tried to fight against him to be free. _I am not some fucking girly girl that you can just bend to your will._ She snarled pushing against his weight. _I will not submit to you…_

_We will see_ Jake said as he bit down on the scruff of her neck, shaking her, tearing the skin there.

Leah howled in pain as the Alpha tore at her flesh. She could feel the hotness of her own blood seep through her fur. _You son of a bitch-_ she spat as she clawed at his chest, trying to rid his body from hers.

_Submit to me Leah_ He growled, biting down harder making her yelp in pain. _Submit to me and let me show you how I am exactly the opposite of Sam!_

On instinct Leah let out a small whimper and twisted her body so her belly was facing up against his chest. She had no chance of walking away from this fight with Jake. She was faster, yes. But with Jacob teeth sunk deep in her neck she knew it was a win-lose situation. She was going to lose and lose badly. Leah mental kicked herself and those stupid exercises. So much for getting stronger.

Jacob slowly removed his teeth and stood up still towering over her body. He growled at her when she attempted to shift only making her sink lower into the dirt.

_Phase back_ He said in an eerie voice making Leah shudder in anticipation.

She couldn't believe she had just submitted to him. _Fucking men…_ She berated.

Jacob slowly backed away and phased only meters away from her. His scent was stronger as the wind picked up behind him, causing her to huff in annoyance. She had no idea why his sweat made him smell so good, why his skin shone in the moonlight, and why she felt like licking every part of his hard, firm, taught body.

_"_Phase-" He repeated watching her intently.

Leah cringed as she phased back, still on the ground. Her neck hurt like a bitch, and she could still feel the puncture marks there. She slowly got the her feet, noticing that little trickles of blood where running down her shoulder all the way to her nipple.

She ran her hand over the marks and glared at him. "I can't believe you fucking did that jackass!" Leah hissed as she moved away from him.

"Leah come back here" Jacob said firmly striding over to her and snatching her upper arm and spinning her around.

Leah bared her teeth at him, forgetting she wasn't in wolf form. He glared right into her dark brown eyes and she meet his gaze. "What the fuck do you want now Black!" Leah hissed making a snapping motion at him with her teeth.

"You know what I want!" He hissed right back.

"Well screw you dimwit cause that boat sailed back in my bathroom" She said wriggling from his iron grip. Jacob latched his hand down harder, not allowing the she-wolf to escape him this time.

"You can't resist me Leah" He whispered violently into her ear, sending his hot breath over her exposed neck. Jacob watched as her breasts bounced perfectly as she struggled. Her lean legs were driving him wild, and the more she fought the more it made him want to claim her, even in human form.

"You don't have anything I am interested in, fucker" She went to slap his face but he easily caught her wrist and held it high above her head. He slowly moved forward as she moved away from him. Leah knew that once he pressed that gorgeous body to hers she would fold like a pack of cards. Poker had never been her strong suit and Jacob seemed to be able to call her bluff.

He stalked calculatingly towards her again, feeling every moment when their heated thighs would brush against each other's. Leah had to bite back a moan when she felt his hard cock brush the inside of her thigh. Soon there was nowhere left to retreat to and she found herself pinned between a hard as fuck tree and an even harder Alpha male.

The she-wolf instead her want to cry out, moan, whimper at his strength. Jacob was Alpha for a reason. He was big and bad and definitely able to take control of everything he did and wanted. Had he not been a love sick puppy for so long the wolf inside her would have claimed him for herself a long time ago. There was a reason she was made and she was going to find out just how important she was.

Jacob pinned her body against the tree. Her soft silky skin brushing against his, her heart beat moving at a ferocious rate against his. The heat between the two would have easily melted an entire ice box. He looked down at her while she looked up at him. He knew she wanted this, he could smelt it all over her. He could smell her want, her need for him. Her juices were already forming, pooling between the nape of her pussy hairs. He wanted to bury his face deep inside of her. Smell her, taste her, bite her, claim her again and again. He wanted everything she had and more.

He moved his hand to her other wrist holding it in line with the other pinned high above her head and scrapping into the tree. Jacobs large hand was enough to secure both her wrists crossed over. He ran his nose down the skin of her stretched arm to her shoulder, burying his face in the bend in her neck, violently shifting her face away from his. He could smell her blood smeared down her neck and gently pressed his tongue to the now almost faded scar. He licked at it and nipped at it before he bit down hard, sinking his teeth into her warm flesh.

Leah cried out in ecstasy as Jacob bit down on her newly healed bite only to penetrate the skin once again. She arched her body to his, moulding her breasts perfectly to his sweat covered chest and feeling his erection pressed against her sex.

She moved her hips against his hard cock. She wanted him inside of her. To fuck her, to stake his claim, to have her like the bitch she was. She wanted him to show her how much better than Sam he was. She could already tell he was much larger and had a girth that would kill any human. When had he suddenly turned into such a fucking mind blowing, fuck-able, insatiable man?

"Tsk Tsk Tsk. Such an eager girl Lee. No foreplay for your Alpha?" Jacob asked in a husky tone, still keeping her wrists prisoners and kissing down her neck to her chest. Jacob growled as he took a hardened peak in his mouth. The marvellous taste of her skin was making his mind buzz. He rolled her nipple around with his tongue, before he bit down a little too hard for Leah's liking.

"Fuck Jake, you asshole. That hurt!" She hissed sucking in a breath. Jacob chuckled and kissed her breast tenderly, softly, planting wet sweet kisses on it over and over again, trying to make up for his over excitement.

Jacob brought his face back up to hers and kissed her mouth softly. "Sorry" He whispered against her lips. He licked at her bottom lip, sucking it in between his teeth.

Leah slowly started to respond to the kiss. His lips where rough and soft at the small time. She wanted more of them. On her mouth. One her breasts. Everywhere. She slowly pushed her tongue in between his teeth and massaged his with a slow burning desire.

She jerked her hands only to have Jacob growl and press down harder on her wrists. "Jake, let me go, I want to touch you" She whispered in a seductive voice. Her hips moving in front of his, willing him to give into her request.

"Will you run away?" He asked cupping her breast and running his thumb over the now tender nipple. She shook her head and licked her lips before she spoke.

"Maybe but you will just have to find out" She said offering him a small smile. His eyes searched hers looking for anything that would stop his wolf from having what he wanted tonight. For the first time in his life when he looked at those brown eyes her didn't see her past, he didn't see Sam, nor Emily nor Harry. He didn't see pain, regret, uncertainty, hate or animosity. He now saw passion, want, lust, reverence, understanding and devotion. All he saw was a reflection of himself. He was mirrored in hers eyes.

They held their gaze until Leah wriggled some more to free her hands. Jacob tentatively released her, and was even taken by surprise when she pulled his face down to hers with a fire lit in her eyes and kissed him hard. She was kissing the sweat on his neck, the sweat that covered his chest. There was something so sweet about Jacobs skin that she couldn't get enough. She wanted his skin all over hers, melting her from the inside out.

She snaked her hand down to his throbbing erection and grasped it in her small hands. She moved with precision, up and down his shaft, preparing him for the fuck of his life. Jacob pressed his body closer to hers as she worked his cock, feeling it pulse and throb in her hand made her feel untouchable. Invincible.

After a few more strokes Jacob pulled her hand away from him and began to kiss down her body again. His kissed the lines in her stomach before resting his face just directly in front of her sweet pussy. Jacob was on his knees as he massaged the skin of her thighs and ass lifting behind her knee, leaning her back into the tree and placing her leg over his shoulder.

He dipped his head forward letting his lips hover over her pussy, he could smell the intoxicating scent she gave off and he needed more than anything to taste it, just kiss it. He kissed her softy, extracting a small shiver and moan from the she-wolf. He repeated this, running his nose and lips from the bottom of her slit to the tops over her hip bone. He timidly licked her marvelling on the exotic taste. He knew after the first taste he needed more and cocked his head licking, nibbling and sucking on her heated sex.

He placed one hand on her ass and one on her hip pulling her forward into his mouth letting his tongue slip between her folds and penetrating her steaming hot cavern.

Leah was panting as the backs of her shoulder blades pressed into the large tree, while Jacob's face and tongue was working magic between her thighs. The whole bottom half of her body was pulled tightly against his mouth, as his hands held her in place.

Leah could feel the fast appearing embers of fire inside her, churning and waiting, ready to release all her pent up anger. Jacob was washing that anger away slowly, with each nibble and nip, only to create a much more dangerous fire. She felt his scorching tongue move in and out of her, lapping at any stray juices that happened to escape him. She couldn't believe how good he was, how hot he made her feel, how wanted he made her.

"Shit… Jacob…. Hmmm" Leah breathed.

She reached down pulling gently on his short cropped hair, tugging it lightly and running her fingernails against his scalp. Her legs were quaking as he dropped her knee and stood, lighting her legs to fit neatly around his waist. His cock was standing to full attention rubbing up against the smoothness of her stomach. He was pressing his hips hard into her, letting only the outer lips of her pussy touch his magnificent dick.

Jacob kissed her mouth vigorously, slipping his tongue between her teeth and rolling it against hers. She could taste her own arousal on his lips, making her automatically grow even wetter. His fingertips felt like butterfly's wings, yet the texture of his callous hands and the way he was rubbing her was making her arch and whimper for more of his touch.

"I want you Jake…" Leah whispered kissing his neck, running her fingers nails over the skin of his back from his spine to his shoulders. "Show me"

Jacob grabbed her chin and sharply pulled her face to his kissing her lips a few times before he spoke. "You want me to show you how an Alpha can please you…? How I am twice the man Sam ever was or will ever be? How much I want you screaming my name?" He whispered making Leah's skin crawl with lust as he cupped her breasts in his large hands "You want me to show you how much I need you? How much I have _always_ needed you? How much you were meant for me, how much we were _meant_ for each other?" Kissing behind her ear and lifting her, with a hand on her ass, slightly higher.

"Yes Jake, show me everything-" She breathed as his lips came down on her right nipple licking it and suckling it in between his lips.

Jacob reached down with his right hand as his left held her up. He grabbed hold of his cock, backing up his ass slightly and rubbing the tip of his cock against her heat. Lean moaned as he rubbed his cock head over her clit, making small circles and bumping against it.

"Mmmm… just like that" Leah said pushing her pussy closer to him, wanting him to slide it into her already.

Jacob growled and let go of his cock only to grab her face again. "Say it Leah, say what I want to hear" He said licking her lips and biting down on her chin. "Say it" He growled pushing his chest further to hers.

"I submit Jake, I am yours…fuck!" She said as he rubbed her clit hard, enticing her body and making her want pulse for him. Leah watched his beautiful eyes shine as he looked at her. He had always been a beautiful man. His inky black hair, his deep brown knowing eyes, his full Quileute lips, his broad shoulders, his huge arms, his strong calves and thighs. He was utterly mouth-watering.

"That's what I like to hear, your lips are so fucking sexy I could suck on them all night. Your eyes are so clear and soft I want to stare into from now until eternity. There is no going back Leah. Not now, not _ever_. Your mine. And _only_ mine. _Forever_" He growled smashing his lips to hers once again.

Leah gasped as he swiftly pressed his cock into her. Sliding inch by inch between the hot walls engulfing himself in her heat. Jacob could tell she needed to adjust to him so he reached down rubbing against her clit to make the slow burn diminish. He pushed his hips forward, burying himself further into her, connecting with her. He stopped inching forward when he felt their hip bones sharply pressed together. He stilled for her, letting the tidal wave instead her ease. He kissed her face gently, her eyes, her nose, her chin, before kissing softly on the white puncture marks on her neck.

"Jake-" Leah whimpered. "Move baby, move" She cupped his back with her palms and pulled herself further on to him. Holding high on his shoulders would make it easier for him to lift her and ease himself out.

Jacob pulled back slowly watching as her head lulled back and her shoulders ease. He repositioned his hand to hold under her, while using the other to hold the top of her back, letting his fingers press into the top of her spine.

He jerked back in, highly satisfied with the whimpering noises she made. He liked those noises. They meant that Leah was enjoying it just as much as he was. He made long, slow strokes trying to quell his need to dominate her, out power her. She wasn't an animal. She was a woman. A very beautiful, annoying, bitching, sweet, sexy, caring, angel faced, knuckle buster wearing woman. And he intended to make sure _his_ woman, was well cared for.

Leah could hardly contain the orgasm after orgasm that ripped through her. Her legs were non-existent, her body was aching, her pussy was being driven into, her eyes where rolled back into her head, her breath hitched every time he re-entered, her lips where swollen, her hair was a mess. But she didn't care. All she cared about was Jacob. Jacob was here, with her, making her feel like she thought she would never feel again.

She felt wanted, loved and most of all, like a woman again.

Jacob could feel the stride of his strokes start to become uneven. He had felt her walls squeeze down around his cock over and over again, bringing her to multiple orgasm. He was now ready to release everything he had inside her tight wet cunt.

He considered pulling out and not cumming inside her but he quickly quashed the idea. They were going to be together forever. They could start a family. He didn't mind one bit. She had been made for him, to please him, to care for his children, to kiss him good night. He was made to keep her safe, to provide for her, to give her children, to kiss her good night. They were going to be together forever, so why not start to forever now.

He felt his balls tighten as he rammed into her over and over again, meeting her raised hips with his every time. Leah was crying out, clawing into his back, and arching her pussy deeper down on to his cock.

Every time he buried himself he felt her walls clamp down, not wanting him to retreat again. He growled low in his chest as he kissed her skin. He wanted so badly to suck a nipple into his mouth and bite down on it, tease it, but that would have to wait for now. _Perhaps tomorrow night_ he thought smugly.

After a few more jerks his balls let go and his cock twitched sending hot cum right into her soaking pussy. He grunted in satisfaction as he pumped slowly letting himself release inside her. He stroked her body, kissing her chest, her collar bone, her lips over and over again, wanting nothing more than to be forever connected this way.

He leaned her back on to the tree softly, panting and crushing their chest together once again. He was coming down off his high, while also letting her catch her breath too.

She slumped into his arms and buried her face in his shoulder, kissing the skin there. Jacob chuckled lightly, making her moan. She could feel every vibration shot through her, as she was still impaled on his dick.

"Thank you" Leah whispered kissing his shoulder.

"For what?" Jacob asked confused as he slowly let himself slip out of her, letting her lean against the tree with her back and he steadied her.

"You know what I am talking about Jake" She said trying to act angry for his lack of understanding.

Jacob leaned forward and kissed her lips amiably, as he ran his fingertips through her hair. He snaked his tongue into between her teeth and massaged hers tasting the sweetness there.

"You don't have to thank me sweety, just don't try and run next time…" He said smiling down at her.

"Next time?" Leah scoffed. "How can you even think about a next time, I still can't feel my legs" She laughed amused at Jacob's sex drive.

"Leah look at you, how can I _not_ think about a next time. I could have you all the time. Every day. 5 times a day" He said pinning his hands besides her head and kissing her neck. He brought down his hand to cup one of her swollen breasts, before she pushed his hand away and scowled.

"Unlike you Black, some of us need food and sleep after such vigorous sex. I am starving and I could use some fucking sleep" She said pushing against his chest and stomping back toward the Clearwater home.

Jacob watched as she stomped to the edge of the clearing before she stopped and looked over her shoulder. She held her hand back to him and called out. "Well, are you coming, or are you just going to stand there all night looking at my marvellous ass?" She smirked wiggling her fingers.

Jacob smiled a shit eating grin before bounding over to her, intertwining their hands and walking back to the house together.

"Maybe we could do it on a bed next time" Leah said glancing over at him. Jake stopped and pulled her to him, hugging her close and kissing her hair. "Whatever you want babe, but what happened to not thinking about next time?"

Leah laughed and pushed him away, heading back on route. Jacob smiled as he ran to catch up to her and slung an arm around her shoulder. As they walked her leaned down to kiss her ear.

"I hate to see you go, but I love to watch you leave" He chuckled as he slapped her ass, and took off in to a sprint, knowing full well he was about to get his ass kicked.

Leah growled as she took off after him. He may have been strong, but she was _definitely_ faster.

"You're a dead man Black!"

...

..

.

* * *

**AN**: Yay… Number 6! Can you dig it?

Ok so I have been away from a little while only being able to post small amounts. This ONE-SHOT almost killed me, because I had to hide from my bestie who is staying with us, hence making me sit in my empty bathtub and finish this story. I swear she finds me no matter where I go. I still love her though!

My other one-shot should be up by Friday but still unsure if I can continue to give her the slip.

Read and Review and tell me what you thought! Also check out my live poll! You guys voted for this so you got it! Please vote and let me know what tickles your *cough*... fancy!

To all my WILF ladies… this is especially for you! The world would be incomplete without Blackwater SMUT so girls… feast and eat your fill. (that is of course until 'Heat Activated' is updated, or one of Kei's many running Smut-filled stories)

*crosses fingers* Please update, Please update!

Loves!


End file.
